Harry Potter and The Years Where Everything Went Wrong
by Txtn833
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter and the mystery girl. As fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh years roll around, Harry and Hermione struggle with schoolwork, being parents, and Voldemort. Trials will be faced, new twists will unfold, and more love will surface. AU. Harryxhermione and Ronxooc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Didn't think I'd stay away too long, did you?**

**Ariabev7- yes, it's out tomorrow. I'm Glad your on edge. I always am trying to get to parts parts I love! Right now I want to do… never mind. Here's eight cookies for you! ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0**

**Esrelda Snape- good, I'm really glad.**

**have a great day I do not own hp.**

_Fifty years ago ago, three people named the Riddles were found dead in their manor. A team of doctors had examined the bodies, and concluded that none of the Riddles had been poisoned, stabbed, strangled, suffocated, or, (as far as they could tell) been harmed in any way._

_A man named Frank Bryce was arrested, then let go for lack of evidence._

_Now, he was nearing his 77th birthday._

_ He Still took care of the grounds of the old manor, though no one ever stopped to thank him, and stayed well away from him. They all thought he was a murderer._

_the local boys still liked to break into the house on occasion. _

_That was what had happened tonight. He had looked up and seen a light, flickering in the old house. He grabbed his coat, and headed up to see what it was._

_At 1:43 A.M. He was killed. A high, cold, fearsome laugh could be heard, and the Next morning, Frank Bryce's body was discovered in the same place where he had dropped dead._

_200 miles away, a boy named Harry Potter woke._

He sat up suddenly, breathing hard.

The Room came into focus sround him. He thanked Merlin Hermione had convinced him to get magical contacts and thrown away his glasses.

Speaking of his beautiful girlfriend, she stirred beside him in the twin bed they shared.

"Harry?" She said sleepily.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"Sokay." She yawned. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"It was just a nightmare, I'm fine. My scar hurts, though."

"Your scar?"

Hermione untangled her legs from the sheets.( Harry had been tossing during the nightmare.)

"Are you sure, was it-"

but she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. The door to the trunk that led down to the Twins' room swung open, and James and Lily hobbled over.

Having as strong magic as they did, it both progressed and slowed their growth rates. They could walk, and we're understood when talking, but by the time their first birthday rolled around, they still had no clue what was going on.

All that they knew was that they liked cake.

"James, Lily? What's wrong?"

James started."We 'ad a bad dweam." "Da same dweam daddy!"

Harry picked up his son and Lily climbed into her mum's lap. "Oh what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Dis bad man wit'out a fach put gween white at a man and he died." "We didn't now he tow,"

"a man without a face?"

"An' a cut off node." James said knowledgeably." And wed eyes wike t'is!" Lily streatched the corners of her eyes with her fingers."

"'e did'n look vewy nis."

"Oh, I'm sorry, come on, let's go read the story of the fountain of fair fortune."

"yeah!"

Hermione took both their hands and led them down the stairs again.

Harry thought for a few seconds, just a few! Could it be possible, that James and Lily had the same dream as him?


	2. The Weasley's

**hey everyone! How's your day going? Hopefully well. I'm here with chapter two, so let's get on with it!**

**I do not own Hp.**

An owl from Ron arrived the next morning. ("Owls!" Roared Uncle Vernon.) It twittered and flew in circles on the ceiling until Hermione managed to hit it with a stunning spell.

It said:

Harry & Hermione,

DAD GOT THE TICKETS! QUIDDICH WORLD CUP! We're coming for you whether the muggles like it or not, you can't miss the World Cup! If they say yes, send Pig back with your answer pronto, and we'll come and get you at five o'clock on Sunday. If they say no, send Pig back pronto, and we'll come and get you at five o'clock on Sunday anyway. YOU CANT MISS THE WORLD CUP! Hope to see you soon!

-Ron.

P.S. Harry, this is Fred and George here, wanted to ask if you'd mind if we stole James and Lily for a while when you get here. There's a muggle carnival in town and we thought it would be fun.

p.p.s. Harry, me again, Harriet's here too. She's planning on spending most of this summer with us.

So on Sunday, They all stood waiting for the Weasley's, who were an hour late, and arrived by Floo Powder.

Unfortunetly, the Dursleys fireplace was electric, and as the weasley's arrived by Floo powder, had to be blasted apart to let them in.

A crash sounded and Fred, George, Ron, and Mr. Weasley tumbled into the sitting room, which was now covered in dust and rock.

Fred and George immediately grabbed James and Lily, and with a nod from Hermione, disappeared into the floo. Ron hurried upstairs with Harry to grab their trunks, and attempted a conversation with the Dursleys.

it ended with Mr. Dursley yelling at Mr. Weasley and throwing things, Aunt Petunia shreiking, and Dudley gagging on a four foot long tongue due to a sweet Fred had slipped him.

Harry made a mental note to confisticate the sweets before letting them take Jame and Lily.

He doubted that he needed to, any day James and Lily would develop an immunity to such things.

And So he stayed there a few days, he and the rest of the Weasley's playing Quiddich and Fred and George taking James and Lily to the carnival. Before he knew it, Mrs Weasley was shaking him awake.

**so there it is. Next one is the Quiddich World Cup. Soon after that, we can get to one I REALLY want to write. Also, I'm thinking of posting two one shots. One of James and Lily with Fred and George at the carnival, and one of Hermione's life with her parents. Please leave a comment and have a great day!**


	3. The Quiddich World Cup

**hey everyone, so I was just looking back, and I saw that I missed Esrelda Snapes cookies in chapter 1. So here they are. (ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0)****sorry about that Esrelda! I've finished the oneshot about Hermione's life with her 'Parents'. I Think I'm going to call it 'The worst times'.**

**Esrelda Snape- me too. You have no clue how long I've waited for this(ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0)**

**Have a great day, I do** **not own HP.**

He was being shaken awake by Mrs. Weasly.

"Harry, dear, time to get up. Your going to be shirted next to him and swung her legs over.

"Come on Harry. James and Lily need to get dressed.

He groaned. Mrs. Weasley was shaking Ron.

"Harrison Potter! Why are you still in bed?!"

He jumped out of bed as Harriet's voice reached his ears.

"I'm up! I'm up!"

The redhead rolled her eyes and returned to the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley. Hermione swung open the lid to the twins room, and disappeared.

By the time he made it downstairs, Hermione had dressed Lily in a light blue sundress. He dressed James in some tan shorts and a green shirt.

Harriet and Mrs. Weasley made blueberry waffles for breakfast. James and Lily had fallen back asleep, and both were too heavy for Hermione to carry, so Harry carried both up the hill to the portkey, which was an old boot.

They woke James and Lily for the portkey, and neither fell asleep again. There was a big party going on in the campsites. Some tents supported Ireland, and some Bulgaria. Thousands of merchants sold omnioculars, and tiny, moving figurines.

James and Lily wanted to go right away, but Hermione insisted they set some ground rules and find their tent.

So at 11:00, Both kids marched off, knowing their campsite, their time limit, and their rules. At 11:02 a firework show started.

Large green and red charms shaped like Snitches, Brooms, and players exploded in the sky. Harry and Hermione were wonderstruck… until they saw the source of it.

James and Lily, looking like they were having the time of their lives, were sprouting the large fireworks from magic in their hands.

They were no longer allowed away with supervision.

Back at the campsite, Mr. Weasley was having fun with the matches. The Fire still wasn't lit though, so James placed a hand on it and a bright fire cackled in the dry woods place. When he withdrew his hand it was a flame. He chased Lily around the fire until Hermione said it was nap time.

The Quiddich cup was amazing. In the dying light of the day, the players were energized, the roar of the crowds deafening.

That night, he was ticking James and Lily in when brisk shouts came from outside, he dashed out and saw some wizarding children spinning in the air. Ron appeared. Harriet was behind him.

"Get Hermione, James, And Lily and get into the woods! Now!"

He hurried back inside and ushered James and Lily out. Hermione was behind him.

They broke through the trees with Ron and Harriet. "What are they?!" Hermione yelled.

"Deathe Eaters." Harriet said.

More wizarding children were spinning in the air.

"That's sick." Harry said.

Lily clenched her fists.

"That's not very nice."

In her anger, her words were perfectly formed and spoken.

Before he knew what was happening Lily had disappeared. He heard a loud crack from the center circle and watched as all the kids in the air shot to the ground. He ran toward the center as different figures went up.

The Death Eaters.

He could have laughed.

Lily was sending Death eaters up.

The crowd laughed as the hooded madmen spun.

A bang went off behind them, and a skull and a snake appeared in the sky.


	4. Return to Hogwarts

**hey everyone! Harry and Hermione are finally back at school! Two more chapters till the one I want to write! The story of Hermione's life with her parents is up, it's called beyond the gates. It is extremely gruesome, but if you want to know what was happening to her, check it out.**

**Esrelda Snape- JUSTICE FOR KIDS! GO CHILDREN, FIGHT! Yeah, that's Harry's kid.(ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0)**

**Have a great day I do not own HP.**

**Also, who's excited to find out about Hermione's Parents?**

**Find me on Google + for new chapters, and again, have a great day I do not own HP.**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to a compartment. They opened one, and found Harriet sitting down, reading a four inch thick potions book.

"That's weird." Ron said, sitting across from her.

"So are your dress robes." She countered.

Ron blushed. He'd been given a set of second hand, middle age dress robes that smelled like mold.

Harriet stood and pulled a box from the rack over Harry's head.

"You can thank me later."

Ron lifted the lid, and, lo and behold, found a brand new set of dress robes.

"Wow! Thanks Harriet!" "No problem, now hand me those." She jestured to the old ones. He handed them over. She pulled down the window and flung them out.

Harry laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron's mouth was open.

"Close your mouth Ronald, a bird will come nest in it."

Ron's eyes remained glued to the spot where the robes had vanished.

Harriet sighed and looked apologetically at Harry. "I know at this point I'm being at smart aleck, but…"

She pulled out a stuffed bird.

Hermione made a cough that sounded strangly like a laugh.

Harriet leaned over and stuck the bird in his mouth. Ron coughed, and fake feathers flew everywhere.

Hermione laughed.

Ron sputtered.

"Welcome welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. Now this year, unfortunately the Quiddich cup will not be taking place, due to an event happening in October. However, I recommend that our teams stay in practice for next year. This year, Hogwarts will be hosting a legendary event, the triwizard tournament, and house two other schools, who have come to compete. Please welcome, the lovely ladies of Beaxbaton academy of magic!"

A dozen blondes and brunnettes floated in the door. All wore light makeup and short, silky uniforms. Most of the boys' mouths fell open. Harry rolled his eye and glanced at the seats next to him- which were empty.

James and Lily were gone.

the students of Durmstrung were next. They put on a spectacular staff magic show- which neither Harry or Hermione paid any attention to. They were looking for the twins.

"And of course, our beloved school of Hogwarts!"

James and Lily walked in.

He was going to ground them for a month.

They were juggling balls of burning water, sporting orange and blue hair, and turning the air around them purple.

The durmstrang and beaxbatons headmasters were astounded.

Harry was infuriated.


	5. The spiders

**Hey everyone! Beyond the gates is out. It's the story of Hermione's life when she lived with her 'gaurdians'. Also, I am now using Google + to tell when new chapters are posted. **

**LilianAsterPotter- sorry about that, im trying to keep stuff secret and not let you guess it, but then the storyline runs away from me… tell me what your confused on, and I'll try and rewrite it into the story.**

**Have a great day and I do not own Hp.**

After the announcement, the goblet of fire was placed in the entrance hall, where people could enter their names. As promised, an age line was drawn.

The new defense against the dark arts teacher was Professor Moody, an ex-auror.

On the first day of class, Harry, Hermione, Ron, James, and Lily all sat down in the front row. James drummed his fingers and Lily turned her hair colors while they waited.

The rest of the class came in and say down.

Harriet was extremely jumpy, and kept checking her watch, which was never a good sign.

"CONSTANT VILIGENCE!"

A loud bark made everyone(including Harriet jump). James turned around sharply and said "SHHH!" Harry gave him a look.

Professor Moody walked to the front of the classroom. He scribbled ferociously on the board. Unforgivable Curses.

"Unforgivable curses. Each one different. Each one deadly. Each one lands you a life sentence in Azkaban if cast on a fellow human being. Anyone name one?" He said in a gruff voice.

A couple kids raised their hands, including Ron, who Moody called on.

"My dad told me about one, the, ummm, imperious!"

"Your father will be Arthur Weasley?"

"Yeah…"

"He'd know. Gave the ministry quite a bit of trouble back in the day. Back in You-Know-Who's time."

There was a slight intake a breathe from everyone in the room, especially Harriet, who was breathing hard.

"Death Eaters being rounded up and questioned, most claimed to be under the imperious curse. Problem is, who was, and who wasn't?" He paused. "Of course, you don't need it if there's a life debt between the two."

Harry's face burned. Hermione had a life debt to him, but he liked to ignore it.

he reached behind his desk and withdrew a jar with three spiders.

Ron scooted his chair back.

Moody levitated one of the spiders out. "Imperio!"

The spider floated lazily across the desk, and then tap danced back.

"Give me another!" He said, replacing the spider.

No one said anything.

A blue eye whizzed in his socket and landed on Neville.

"What's your name?"

"Neville Longbottom."

"Name a curse."

"T-the cruciatus."

Moody nodded. "Torture curse." He levitated another spider out. "Crucio!"

The spider cowered and shook. Hermione thought that, if it had had a mouth, it would be screaming.

"STOP!"

Harriet was deathly white and shaking.

"Stop… your hurting it." Her voice trembled.

Moody scooped the spider into the jar, and remove the third.

"Perhaps you could give us the last one?"

Slowly, carefully, Harriet shook her head no.

"Avada Kedavra!" The spider curled up.

Gone

Deacesed

Dead as a doornail.

"Not nice, Not friendly. Only two known people have ever survived it. And they're right in front of me."

The class turned as Moddy pointed a finger at Harriet, and a finger at Harry.

"What be wrong with you girl?"

Silent tears ran down Harriet's face. Harry had never seen his sister look so much like a… girl.


	6. The aging potion

**OH MY GOSH! It's finally here! The Chapter I've been waiting for! Have an awesome day, and I will see you all later! Bye!**

**Bones 15- when I wrote this, I was 11 going on 12. I know, it's kinda disgusting, but I did it to contribute to the plot. Sorry! And also, as I said before, I wanted to cover up certain aspects of the story, and that's why I'm rushing through it. Sorry!**

**I do not own HP.**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione hurried out of the DADA classroom to find Harriet.

First and most obvious place, Professor Snape.

The greasy haired potions master glared at them and told them he had not seen her.

They checked all of Griffindor, leaf the twins in their room, then went to Hagrid's.

He had not seen her.

(It occurred to Harry Snape may have been lying.)

they walked back into the entrance hall, and heard a loud whoop, and a bunch of cheers.

Fred and George were running down the main corridor to them.

"We just did it! We've taken the aging potion!"

"Fasinating," said Ron. "Have you seen Harriet."

"It won't work." Hermione said. "Due to the properties of the age line, any potion effects will be-"

"Hey Hermione." Harry stifled a laugh. "This could get interesting."

""But what about Harri-"

"I'll bet my broomstick Snape was lying…"

(Snapes classroom)

"Here it is."

Professor Snape pulled a bottle off a shelf and gave it to the shaking girl.

"Thanks Sev."

"It's not a problem."

Harriet drinks it, sighs, and says "Thank goodness for calming draughts."

(The entrance hall.)

everyone watches as Fred meekly takes a step into the circle.

Nothing happens.

George hops in.

Nothing happens.

They both takes step toward the Goblet.

A loud crack is heard and both shoot out of the circle.

Long grey hairs start growing on thir faces, forming beards down to their waists.

Hermione stifles a laugh, which is covered by the rest of the rooms yells as Fred and George bow to each other, and do an old man hobble(old man =2,000 +years old).

they stood there, laughing, until…

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Three blurs shoot into the room at lightning speed.

One breaks apart and shoots toward Ginny, the other two crashing into Hermione.

"Mommy!" "Mommy!" "It burns!" "Aunt Ginny!" "Mom!"

James and Lily, who were growing at an alarming rate, clutched onto Harry's robes. Both their faces were caked with tears as they shot past ages 4, 5, and 6.

"James! Lily!"

"Ariel!"

Ginny was holding the young girl close.

"What happened? Hermione asked.

"W-W-We s-s-saw Uncle F-Fred a-a-a-nd George b-b-brewing a p-p-potion. And they w-were h-h-happy, s-so w-we t-t-thought it w-was a happy potion(cheering potion) a-and Ariel w-was c-c-crying, so w-we g-g-gave Her s-some, and s-s-she stopped, s-so we t-t-took some and." Lily whimpered

"Mommy it hurt." James said.

Hermione was glaring daggers at two grey heads.

"Uncle Fred and George?" Her voice was low and dangerous. Harry grabbed James and Lily as she jumped up, wand in hand.

"Rictusempra! Expelliarmus! tallentelergra!"

Harry carried the twins upstairs, listening to Hermione's death threats.

Some were actually pretty gruesome.


	7. Shopping

**Hey everyone! How are you. So James and Lily got into an aging potion(finally) and now the real fun can begin. Before, you had two babies that, to be honest, weren't super interesting. Sure, there were cute mental pictures and gave you 'that' feeling, but weren't all too interesting. Now, we have two(three counting Ariel) 7 year olds, and the Story is that much funner! Oh! Before I forget, the Yule ball is coming up and I need songs that describe the relationships between the following characters. Harry and Hermione, Draco and Avery(deceased), Lily and James, Fred and James(not gay poeple!), George and Lily(don't get any ideas), and a song about a friend betraying you. Thanks!**

**Dbzgtfan2004- thank you. I really appreciate it.(ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0)**

**Have a great day, and peace out!**

**I do not own hp. **

Harry's day ended horribly.

Draco Malfoy, seething, had stormed up to him and told him to "KEEP THOSE WHIRLWINDS OF YOURS AWAY FROM MY LITTLE GIRL!"

So, he climbed the stairs to griffindor tower, bracing himself to tell his children that they could no longer play with Ariel, who was the only kid their age.

The next day,(a Saturday) Hermione dragged James and Lily down to Hogsmeade to pick out a new wardrobe and some new furniture, as she was planning on redoing their room, soon to be rooms.

They left the clothing store with Lily dressed in a red knit top with long sleeves and a hood, and some jeans, and James with a navy blue top with QUIDDICH IS MY LIFE across it and some jeans.

Hermione was dismayed.

"Im not saying its a bad thing, but if James gets into Quiddich, he'll eventually want to play it, and we'll have to worry about him falling and such."

Harry, however, thought it would be good for him to be involved in sports.

Especially now.

James and Lily had, after the growth spurt, acquired new powers, none of which they could control. There would be the occasional blast of ice from Lily, or the radiant waves from James. Neither could control it, and both fought to, in some way, contain it.

He feared they would retreat into depression.

There had only been one time in his life where he'd been as frightened as he was now. That was when Hermione was pregnant, and had been dying from magic overdose.

What if the twins couldn't handle their own enlarged magic reserves?

He personally felt that James was at a greater risk than Lily.

Lily was one of those kids who would speak her mind about anything and everything. She was very talkative and energized.

James was the opposite.

If Lily was now quiet, and reserved, he feared the amount of speaking he would now get fro James. Even today, all he had said was "yes," when Hermione had held up the shirt he was now wearing.

All Lily had said was "Thanks. I love you."

But he had to be supportive, and help them through their hard times. It was his role as a father.

After purchasing some furniture, they headed up to Hogwarts.

Lily had shrunk the furniture with her eyes.

"James?"

The Boy looked up. He had his hair unfortunately, but Hermione's eyes and facial figures. Harry felt bad that he'd inherited his own skinny body.

"Are you alright?"

shrug.

"You know, your mom and I are here for you. We love you. Don't forget it."

nod."ok,dad."

Harry wrapped his arm around his son and guided him after his sister and Mom.

His family.


	8. The Goblet of Fire

**hey everyone! Here is the goblet of fire, and it is time… for the reaping.**

**hi- who knows? Hermione's parents were probably with the black market.(ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0)**

**Have a great day, and i do not own hp.**

Today was not one of Harry's better days.

James had woken up as a lion cub, which had taken a while to get him out of. When Hermione had ran a brush through Lily's hair, her head had disappeared.

They had walked downstairs and James realized he could hear everyone's thoughts. He was forced to walk around with his hands on his ears.

Around midday, a bright gold ball had appeared next to Lily, changing color with her mood.

A cheery yellow for happy, a deep green for calm. Angry red flames, or rainy blue drops.

Most of the time is was purple for despair.

Neither could stop it.

What irritated Harry most was that Draco made no effort to help his daughter through her times of hardship.

Ariel was now found in the library, first going through basic readers, then struggling through books even Hermione had proclaimed boring.

He got the distinct feeling she was trying to make Draco proud, and remembered what he had said to Draco last year after the Griffindor and Ravenclaw match.

"One day, you'll wake up and find shes a woman who spent her whole life trying to know you, and you won't know her."

He prayed that wouldn't happen.

That night, the Goblet of Fire would make its selection.

Everyone was excited, except Harry, though he was still going. They found a seat by Ron, who informed them of Harriet's sitting by Severus.

He noticed Draco grab his daughter firmly by the arm and yank her away from them, and then seethed as he abandoned her and returned to sit by his friends.

Thank goodness Ginny was already moving toward the poor girl.

The Goblet of Fire was placed in the center of the room. Everyone was quiet. The flames turned red, and a piece of paper flew out.

Dumbledore caught it.

"The champion for Durmstrung will be Viktor Krum!"

Shouts and cheers rang out as Viktor stood, and walked out of a door near the front of the room.

The Goblet turned red again, and a second piece of paper flew out.

Dumbledore grabbed it again.

"The champion for Beaxbatons, is Fleur Delacour!"

More shouts and cheers. Some girls burst into tears. Hermione rolled her eyes.

The Goblet turned red one more time, and then a final piece of paper flew out.

"And the champion for Hogwarts will be Cedric Diggory."

More shouts and Cheers from the students, along with catcalls from the Weasley twins.

"Thank you all for coming, and-"

The goblet turned red again. Three girls screamed. A fourth piece of paper flew out, and Dumbledore reached out for a final time.

He read it, then looked up. Harry had never seen him so mad. "HARRY POTTER!"

His mouth dropped open.

He looked at Ron and Hermione.

"No!" Lily screamed. "No! That's not supposed to happen, NO!"

"I didn't enter my name." Harry gasped. "You know I didn't."

Hermione was nodding, already believing him, but Ron wasn't looking so sure.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Lily jumped up and wrapped her arms around him to the point of choking him. James squeezed his leg.

He stood and walked down the aisle, holding Lily, and swinging James on his leg. Dumbledore held out a paper.

He took it,

"That's not my handwriting. I didn't enter my name."

Dumbledore pointed to the door the other champions had disappeared behind.

"I don't want to compete. Hermione and I-"

"Harrison. Door. Now." A voice floated up. He looked up at his last hope.

"Harriet, you know-"

"HARRISON." She said louder. "Door. Now."

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and submitted.

befor entering he turned and untangled both his kids arms and legs. Lily looked close to tears, and James was already there.

"Go to Mom. She needs you. I'll be alright, but she needs you." Lily gazed into his eyes, then turned and walked away. James followed her a couple steps, then asked. "Will you come back?"

they were the only words he had spoken that day.

"Of course. I'll meet you back in the common room. I did say we could have a round of wizards chess."

he made sure he was loud enough that Hermione, and everyone else, could hear him.

dumbledore shifted in his seat.

Lily and James vanished, then appeared by Hermione.

He opened the door and disappeared.

(ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0 and a ㇰ9)

"I'm not going to compete."

"You don't have a choice."

"It wasn't my handwriting, I don't want to."

"Potter. Do you listen? You. Have. No. Choice."

"Sev!"

Snape's lips pursed.

"Hermione and I had plans though, after the tasks we were going to go somewhere fun, like Diagon Alley, or the Weasley's. And James and Lily need me. They're struggling, and you all need to learn I'm not a pawn. I'm a person, a father. And I have a responsibility. I don't have time for foolishness."

Dumbledore was beginning to realize Harry truly DIDNT want to compete.

"I'm, sorry, Harry, but there is a magical contract involved. Im sure Ms. Granger-"

"She prefers Potter for obvious reasons."

"ms. Potter will explain them, but you have no choice. Let me explain some pointers to you, as you are at a disadvantage to the other champions."

"No. I want to be able to tuck my son and daughter in." He walked away, stopping at the door. He pointed at Harriet.

"You know I didn't do it. You know. You know who did, and you stand there doing nothing."

"It's not my choice."

"To use your voice?"

"No. To share the prophesies. I could have my tongue cut out."

"You lie. You've always been a bad liar."

"And I suppose it's second nature to you?"

"No. I only use them when my, or someone else's is on the line."

"Noble. Bloody Griffindors."

"Language. And if you haven't noticed, your a Griffindor too."

"I'd much Rather be in Slythrin."

"You lie."


	9. Ron

**Hey everyone! How are you? This chapter 9, and we get some betrayal. Again, I need songs for the Yule Ball. Have a good day, and I do not own hp.**

He lifted his feet as he trudged up the stairs. He entered the dormitory, and stepped inside the twins' chest.

The stairs now led to a hallway, with a door on either side. He opened James's room, and stepped inside.

As he knelt by the bed, James sat up, and squeezed him.

"Hey champ. Did you help mom?"

he nodded.

"Where is she?"

He pointed wordlessly at the wall, in the direction of Lily's room.

James's room was a work of art. Hermione had submitted and painted the walls to look like the view from a broom. The floor was a dark wood, and a fuzzy red rug adorned it. His bed was red and gold, and he had a bookshelf, (Hermione's insistence) a desk, (also Hermione) and a bean bag, red.

"I think it's a little late for wizards chess, so how about we do two rounds tomorrow?"

nod.

"And I have a surprise for you."

nothing.

"You get to come down to the Quiddich pitch with me tomorrow. Maybe we can convince Hermione to let you ride?"

James hugged Harry, and whispered "Thanks dad."

"Your welcome."

" I'm sorry I'm quiet."

"It's ok."

"It's work keeping this under control."

"I understand."

James's grip tightened around him.

"Thanks dad."

He kissed his son's brown hair, and whispered "Goodnight."

James laid his head down, and Harry tucked the covers in around him.

"Goodnight Dad."

"Goodnight James."

He closed the door behind him and opened the door to Lily's.

Hermione was not in there, and Lily was asleep.

Lily's room was a peach color, and had blue carpet. The baseboards were white. Lily also had a desk and Bookshelf, but instead of the beanbag had an easel, and some paints.

He returned up stairs.

Ron and Hermione had showed up.

Ron turned red on the sight of him.

"So how did you do it? Broom?"

"What?"

"Or invisibility cloak?"

"Ron?"

"Ron, he didn't do it."

"Sure."

Ron glanced at Hermione.

"Is she in on this? Why don't you leave?"

"No, this is her dorm too."

Ron scoffed.

"Ron. I have more important things to deal with right now, and I'm telling you, I didn't put my name in."

"Sure, shove off."


	10. Quiddich

**Hey everyone! So this chapter is all James. And Harry with James. I haven't gotten any comments lately, and I'm kinda sad. Can we get to 8 reviews? I respond to all of them! Thanks, and I'll see you later!**

**I do not own hp.**

harry dipped and spun, feeling the air rush through his hair, and smiled as it did.

He loved flying.

Normally, he wouldn't show off, but today James and Lily were in the stands.

he took a daring dive and heard Lily shriek. James was delighted.

He had never seen his son like this, not since…

A flash of gold and he sped after it, the Firebolt turning at the slightest touch, and accelerating to top speeds.

The rest of the team seemed to know he was showing off to James and Lily, and weren't playing up to their usual standards.

He had been overheard swearing on his magic that he did not enter his name in the goblet of fire by the Weasley twins, who were know going around with this evidence to Griffindor.

Most did not believe him.

But thank goodness for trusting teammates.

his fingers closed around the Snitch and practice was over.

When he landed, James materialized in front of him.

"Dad! That was so cool! You spun, and dived! Lily thought you were going to crash! But I knew you would be ok!"

Harry had never seen his son so energized. This was the most he had said for two days.

He knew Hermione would kill him.

"Tell you what. This is a firebolt, the fastest racing broom on the market. Want a ride?"

"Do I ever?!"

Harry smiled and handed him the broom.

"Go on then."

he helped him hold the broom, and stood back as James took off.

He flew around the posts twice, and Harry re-released the Snitch. James sped after it.

"Go James! Go!" Everyone shouted. (Excluding Hermione)

Harry watched his fingers close around the snitch as his own had, and the boy sped to the ground.

"I got it! I got the snitch!" He showed it to the team, then ran to Hermione.

"Mom! Look! I got the Snitch!"

Harry would have given almost anything to have evaporated on the spot.

(::) (#) ( ) ($)

Hermione was tucking the twins in, and Harry was writing a letter.

Actually, it was a form for a broomstick.

And not just any broomstick, a Firebolt mini +.

The best broom on the market for younger kids.

He ruffled Hedwigs feather's and she took off.

"What was that?"

He whipped around so fast, he got a crink in his neck.

"Hermione! Didn't see you there."

"Didnt think so. What was that?"

"Nothing."

She gave him 'the look'.

He sighed.

"It was an order form."

"for?"

"A broom."

"For who?"

"James."

She sighed." Harry I really don't want him playing Quiddich. What if he gets hurt?"

"Hermione, you saw him today. He's so happy out there!"

"But Harry-"

"I'm going to order Lily some more art stuff too. She really likes it."

"Harry-"

"And while I'm at it, I'll get you some books. You've been wanting the secret garden and the island of the blue Dolphins, right?"(a.n. Both books don't belong to me.)

"How did you know?"

"You hide your diary between the mattress and bed frame."

Silence. She sighed.

"I'll have to move it."

"Ill find it."

"I know you will, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

she climbed the stairs and disappeared.

He hurriedly wrote out two more letters, then hurried up the stairs two at a time. Outside their door, he stopped and listened. There was a scraping of china.

She had hidden it in the secret compartment of her jewelry box.

He smiled and opened the door…


	11. The news

**Hey everyone! So I'm still not getting any comments. Please, please, please leave one! I put a bunch of time and effort into this. I'm taking piano, I've got homework, and there's the endless amount of work around the house. Please, please please, leave a comment. They really brighten my day to read them and answer them. I'm thinking that starting February 2nd, going to march 2, I'm going to have a competition. Whoever can get the most cookies, (earned by leaving comments) gets to pick a subject for a oneshot. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you all later, BYE.**

**I do not own hp.**

His blood boiled as he skimmed the paper.

It was filled with Lies.

Skeeter had discovered that "Famous and good Harry Potter" had two kids, which led her to find out about Hermione, and the blood mixup that made James and Lily superpowers.

A list of their abilities was posted below, along with a report on the age potion.

The Ministry was very interested in them.

Ron, of course, had been glad to spill the news of Hermione's past, something Harriet had pummeled him for.

The headlines read, HERMIONE GRANGER, HER LIFE, OR HER LIES?

When Ron had refused to talk about Harriet, Skeeter had interviewed an unsuspecting George.

Who was this girl who had escaped the papers for so long?

Apparently she was the first Destiny Girl since Brinda Blackwell, a dark wizard. Harriet was now a witch dwelling in secrets and lies, brewing evil concoctions in secret chambers.

He was suddenly forced to stop reading as Lily grabbed the paper and pointed toward James, who was holding a wizard chess set.

"Come on Dad, you promised."

(::) ( ) (#) ($)

he walked to Hagrid's, as he did when he was seeking immediate consel.

"I don't know what to do."

he sighed as Hagrid's made him a cup of tea. "Ron's making us all out to be criminals, and that's before Skeeter gets to it."

He watched a black and green beetle crawl around on the table.

"He exposed all our secrets, big and small. The aging potion, Hermione's parents, the only thing their missing is James and Lily's bedroom, which is warded, and under fidilius."

"Now we all go' secre's Arry. Me'self well," he scratched his head." I'm half giant."

Harry looked up, surprised. "You are?"

hagrid nodded. "Me mum was a gian'. An', you know wha'? Tha's ok. Le' them 'alk. You go' bigger thin's ter worry 'bout."

"Like what?"

"Like the firs' 'ask." He looked Harry square in the eye. "Dragons."


	12. The first task

**Comments, guys, comments.**

**I do not own hp.**

A brisk and brittle wind few in from the north.

The Four Champions were waiting inside a tent, waiting for the arena to be set up.

A group of Krum's fangirls had wandered in to wish him luck, along with cho, who was Cedric's girlfriend.

"Daddy!"

his head shot up and a smile formed in his heart as Lily wrapped her arms around his leg.

It was immediately replaced by an intense heat.

Lily had set him on fire.

she let go immediately, and James extinguished it.

"It's ok, it was an accident." Harry tried to calm her, but she backed away, and didn't touch him again.

"Cedric Diggory!"

the challenge had begun.

"You should go get a spot out there."

Harry hugged Hermione, who stole the opportunity to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Aunt Harriet's saving us a spot." James said. "What dragon do you have Dad?"

"Me?" He smirked playfully. "Only the fiercest, most dangerous of all!"

"Oh Harry, you didn't get…?"

He coughed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, about that…"

"Fleur Delacour!"

The blonde haired witch gave a glance their way and headed out. Harry noted how Victor Krum was watching them.

"You guys better go."

"Dad, can we still go to Hogsmeade after this?"

"Maybe."

He hugged Lily quickly, and then James. He made to hug Hermione, but she gave him a quick peck on this lips."

"You'll be ok Harry, your a great wizard, you really are."

"I'm not as good as you."

"No, your much better."

"Viktor Krum!"

the Bulgarian wizard left, and the twins started heading toward the exit.

Harry quickly grabbed her hand and stole a kiss before she left.

He sat and Waited.

Waiting for what, death, or glory?

or both?

"Harry Potter!"

it was time to find out.

The Arena was strangly quiet, and everyone watched cautiously.

Harriet, Hermione, James, and Lily were in the front row.

A stream of blazing fire came out of nowhere, and a dragon seemed to materialize in front of him.

"Accio Firebolt!" He yelled, and shot a severing charm at it.

Years of running from Dudley, and playing Quiddich had made him quick and agile. He shot another spell, and made a mad dash for the egg.

The Firebolt soared toward him, and he grabbed it, momentarily forgetting the dragon.

He paid for it.

Fire hit his chest and he yelled out.

But he wasn't the youngest seeker in a century for nothing.

Before he knew it, he was in the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey bobbing about him, Lily brewing up a storm of red lighting, and Harriet patting Hermione on the back.

And the one thing that really got his attention,

Ron was there again.


	13. Because of Harriet

**So sorry for the wait! We were doing pre sage testing and I was really busy. Sorry!**

**Ariabev- I started writing this in sixth grade and filled up a whole bunch of composition books that I bound shut with a padlock and cord. I started looking through it the other day and said "I wonder what everyone else would think of this?" Thank you so much for your comment, I literally jumped for joy! Here's some cookies, and thanks for everything. (ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0****)**

**thanks for reading and commenting. I'll see you all later and I don't own HP.**

"No!"

"Harry!" Hermione said exasperatedly. "Shh!"

Her boyfriend was leaning every which way, trying to figure out a way to survive, to no avail.

He had lost to James for the eight time in a row.

She glanced down at her daughter, who was crouched over her sketch pad, drawing furiously.

"No Lily, it's one line, not a thousand tiny ones. Your doing an outline, not shading. She grabbed her hand and guided it across the paper.

Lily, who hadn't recovered from setting Harry on fire, shrunk back, and ice formed on the paper.

The small girl burst into tears, threw the sketch pad down, and ran upstairs.

A door slammed in the distance.

James nudged Harry's king, and the set packed itself up.

"Im gonna go see what Uncle Fred's doin."

He headed toward the portrait hole.

"James! No flying!"

There was an audible sigh, and the door closed.

"I don't know how to help her." Hermione said, nodding to where Lily had disappeared."She's afraid to let us in, and doesn't know what to do with herself."

"She'll be alright Hermione. This is something she needs to figure out herself." He put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed."

The portrait door opened, and Ron stumbled through. He looked stunned, and about to cry.

"What's up Ron?"

"I just got turned down."

She frowned. He had been asking someone to go to the dance with him.

"It's ok Ron. Your a great guy. You'll steal a pretty girls heart one day." Harry said.

"By your sister."

Hermione's mouth formed a perfect 'O'.

"She said she'd told someone from Durmstrung she's go with them. Then she retreated to Snape's office."

"Ron, I don't have anything against you going with her, but if she had come back crying, I would have had to have gotten even.(translation by Hermione, there would have been (h-e- double toothpicks) to pay.)"

"I understand. I would have done the same for Gin. Maybe I'll ask Luna."

"Maybe."

"you'll never guess who asked me." Hermione said. Harry looked up in alarm.

"Oh, I don't know, Harry?" Ron guessed.

"Viktor Krum."

"What did you tell him?"

"No. I'm waiting for a certain boy who lived to remember there IS a ball coming up."

"Thanks Hermione."

"No problem Harry."

Ron rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'm going to go find Luna."

"Good Luck Ron!"

"Thanks. I need it."

The portrait door opened and closed. Hermione stood up. "I'm going to go make sure Lily didn't freeze herself in.

**Notice- the Yule ball is coming up, so I need a bunch of songs . The requirements are at the beginning of chapter 7. Please look over them and leave some suggestions. Testing ends tomorrow, so I should be able to update more afterwards. See you later!**

**p.s. Any idea who Harriet's going with?**


	14. The Yule Ball

**Hey everyone! Again, thanks for all comments, they really help. So far, Arianbev and Esrelda Snape are in the runnings for getting to pick the next oneshot.**

**Ariabev7- maybe maybe not. Good guess.(ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0)**

**Have a good day, and I do not own HP.**

Harry stood waiting at the end of the stairs, waiting for his three queens.

Tonight was the night of the Yule Ball, and tomorrow was Christmas.

He heard a door open, and a few moments later, three figures stepped into view. He caught his breath.

Firstly, Harriet, looking prettier than usual(as she preferred her hair in its spiral perm style going every which way. She had, for the first time in her life, worn makeup, and had curled her hair in ringlets, that looked like red springs. The eye makeup made her green orbs stand out, and she had a neutral lip color. She had, however, put her foot down, and refused to wear any colors other than Slythrin colors. Her green dress, which faded to silver at the bottom and had flakes of black in it, went well with her personality and skin.

Lily, who was looking a tad brighter, had been persuaded(maybe forced) into a pink dress. The girl hated dresses. Hermione had also miraculously managed to put some lipgloss on her- something Harry would never manage. She also had a string of light pink flowers in her hair.

And Hermione… he could go on all day about Hermione. She had a light blue dress that was made of fabric which swirled around her legs and arms. It also showed of her figure, and made her posture(which was abnormally straight from sitting straight during classes and standing strong against her guardians) look natural, and she had even applied eyeliner and blush to her normal mascara and eyeshadow.

He smiled and put an arm around her waist, leading her toward the portrait hole. Fred and George had begged permission to steal James and Lily, and both had disappeared.

The ball room was spectacular, and he could see McGonagall setting up the last magical speaker.

"May I have this dance?"

"I'd be delighted."

As the music started, He and the other champions walked onto the floor. Cedric Diggory had asked Cho, and Fleur had taken a Ravenclaw boy he did not know. Viktor Krum had Lavenadar Brown, but was shooting looks at Harry.

Hermione noticed.

"He's 4 years 114 days and…" she glanced at the clock behind them. "37 seconds too late."

He smiled. 4 years, 114 days and 37 seconds ago, he had blasted the Hogwarts gates open, saving Hermione's life.

The song started, and Harry started guiding her across the dance floor.

_(Song belongs to plain white t's) My heads stuck in the clouds,_

_She begs me to come down,_

_Says boy, quit fooling around,_

Harriet was dancing with a black haired boy, with blue eyes. He had a kind look, and guided her carefully around the dance floor.

_We may only have tonight, _

_but till the morning sun you're mine, all mine, _

_Play the music low, _

_and swing to the rhythm of, love._

Ron and Luna were laughing.

_and long after I've gone, you'll sti be humming along,_

_ and I will keep you in my mind, _

_the way you make love so fine. _

_We may only have tonight, _

_but till the morning sun you're mine, all mine, _

_Play the music low, _

_and swing to the rhythm of, love._

_yeah swing to the rhythm of love._

_(::) (::) (::)_

_(Ron) _

Luna doesn't seem as tipsy as usual. She told me it's an act, so everyone will leave her alone. She Also said if I tell anyone, she will feed me to the dragon Harry fought.

I'm not planning on doing that anytime soon.

Neville comes over, he asked Ginny, and she follows.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Neville, Ginny."

"Did you see the H squad?"

Luna stifles a laugh.

We nicknamed Harry and Hermione the 'H squad'.

"Yep."

the two are spinning around the floor. Harry's mouthing the words, he clearly knows this song. Not a very known fact, but Harry has an amazing voice. Blow you away amazing. Unfortunately, they only people who can get him to sing are Hermione, James, and Lily. I suppose Harriet could too, but she doesn't really care.

Speaking of Harriet, her date went to get her some drinks. He's from Durmstrung, though I don't know him very well.

_(Song belongs to colbie callet)__Starts at my toes, makes me crinkle my nose,_

I crinkle my nose as she smiles when the durmstrang boy hand her a drink.

Firewhiskey, her favorite.

Dont tell Hermione that, though.

_Wherever it goes, I always Know,_

_You make me smile now, just take your time now, _

_wherever it goes._

(::) (::) (::)

(George)

(Song belongs to taylor Swift) _cause Ive seen_

_sparks fly_

_whenever you smile,_

he lifted her up and she giggled.

Fred was teaching James the muggle rockstar dance, where you pretend to have a guitar and rock out on it.

Lily and I gently sway to the music, her spinning occasionally. Sometimes I'll pick her up.

_Get me with those green eyes, baby as the lights go down,_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when your not around,_

as she and James run off, I have a scary realization.

"Fred."

"Yeah George?"

"I think I may be in love with Lilian Potter."

(no flames on this part please)

_Cause I've seen sparks fly, whenever you smile._

(::) (::) (::)

(Hermione)

(Song _belongs to Toby Mac) _

_that's me without you, you, you, you, you, you,_

_That's me without you, you, you, you oh ohh!_

_Don't know_ _where id be without you_

Harry's Voice is strong and I find myself listening more to him than I am to the music.

But even I hear it when the speakers fail and Harry is the only one singing.

_I'd be packing my bags when I need to stay, _

_Id be chasing every breeze that blows my way, _

_I'd be building my kingdom_

_just to watch it fa-_

And he notices the speakers, just before they turn back on.

(::) (::) (::)

(draco)

_But if you close your eyes_

_does it ever feel like nothing changed at all?_

yes it does.

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss._

_never imagined we'd end_

_like_

_this…_

No, never.

(::) (::) (::)

(Harriet)

Surevres(a.n. Anyone catch that) leads me out onto the balcony. He tells me legends of the stars, and of a potion he's working on.

He points toward a star known as Kilderale, and I look up.

When I look back, his face is morphing.

It becomes harder, and older. He gets taller. Voice deeper.

My heart stops.

"Severus?"

(a.n. Serverus spelled backward is Sureves)

He feels his face, and my brain processes this information.

"It was a plot. You never cared about me. I was never your friend!"

"No Lily, Lily-"

"Don't call me that. I am not Lily. I can't believe you. I trusted you!"

"No, no, Lily-"

"I AM NOT LILY! I WILL NOT BE USED AS A REPLACEMENT FOR MY MOTHER, AND YOUR LOST LOVE!"

And without another word I run out, and for the first time in years, hide under my covers and cry.

I cry for my ruined makeup.

I cry for the ruined night.

I cry for my best friend, now lost to me.

_Long live, all the walls we crashed through. I Had the time of my life, fighting dragons with you._

_(::) (::) (::)_

_(Harry)_

_"Herm-I-one is your betrothed?"_

_"No, she is my life, my queen, and the reason I'm going through with this."_

_I stand up, and offer her my hand._

_"I can assure you though, one day she will be my betrothed."_

_And we step back onto the dance floor._

_It's alot like, Romeo and Juliet,_

_It feels like, something's happening to me._


	15. The prefects bath

_The class sat in silence, waiting for their teacher, who stormed in just in time. It was potions, and everyone waited for something to do. _

_Ron nudged Harry. "What happened to her?" He turned to where Ron was pointing._

_Harriet, fashionably late, her robes wrinkled and eyes red, looked like she hadn't slept in days. Her hair, normally falling exactly into place, had not been combed out, and her white, waxy skin made her look like a vampire._

_As she sat down at their table, Hermione, Ron, and Harry all leaned over and asked her "Are you alright?"_

_she shook her head no and proceeded to set up her cauldron. He noticed silent tears running down her face that hardened the moment Professor Snape walked over. _

_He corrected Harry, scolded Ron, sneered at Hermione, and then paused on Harriet._

_"Lily?"_

_She stood up, slapped him full across the face, folded up her collapsible cauldron, and, for the first time in living memory, stormed out of a potions class._

Harry raised his eyebrow as Cedric hurried away. A piece of parchment had been pressed on his and before the older boy hurried of. He unfolded it and squinted at Cedric's bad handwriting.

It said: TAkE tHe eGG FoR a DIp iN tHe PReFeCTs BaTh. PASSworD: PInE FrESh..

So he shrugged, hurried to Gryffindor tower, told James, Lily, and Hermione they were going swimming, and hurried to the prefects bath.

The bath had a pale grey tile on the floor and halfway up the wall. There were a couple changing stalls along the walls, and a large five foot deep tub in the center, big enough for about 10 people.

James, Lily, and Hermione changed while Harry started the water. There were multiple taps, one spouted an orange liquid that also smelled like oranges. Another was red raspberry(he let this one flow), and the last was a grape.

James was the first to finish, running out and cannon-bombing into the pinkish water. Lily sank gently into the water, and dissapeared. (Not underwater, just vanished. Invisible). Hermione rolled her eyes, and Harry retreated.

The first couple minutes were spent playing hide n'seek with Lily, and a splash war between James. Then He remembered the egg and opened it up.

The same piercing scream echoed off the walls.

He quickly shut it, and the door swung open.

Harriet walked in, and stepped into the tub, already dressed. Hermione sent her a questioning look.

"Your doing it wrong dear brother."

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

"Put it UNDER the water."

So he did, and opened it. A bunch of bubbles came up, but no sound. He raised an eyebrow at Harriet, who rolled her eyes classically and grabbed the back of its head, forcing it underwater.

_Come seek us where our voices sound, _

_we cannot sing above the ground,_

He nearly lost all his air gasping. The egg was singing!

_And while your searching, ponder this,_

_we've taken what you'll surely miss,_

_an hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past the hour, the prospects black. _

_Too late, it's gone it won't come back,_

His head shot up and he took several deep ragged breaths.

Harriet rolled her eyes again.

"…Come… come seek us where our voices sound… we cannot sing above the ground. What can't speak above the ground?"

"Water creatures. Can I hear it Harry?" Hermione said. He nodded and passed the egg to her.

She put her face in the water and listened.

"Merpeople." She said when she came up. "They sound exactly like that." "How do you know that?" "A book that screamed at me. Don't you remember it."

Yeah… he would never forget it.

"While your searching ponder this, we've taken what you'll surely miss. An hour long you'll have to look, to recover what we took. They stole something from you. You've got an hour too find it."

"But past the hour, the prospects black. Too late, it's gone, it won't come back. After an hour it's lost to me forever."

"Yep."

"No I've got to figure out how I'm going to get there."

"You could use Gillyweed." Lily said. They all looked at her. "That's what James and I use when we go there."

"You were in the lake?" Hermione's eyes were narrowed and James turned invisible. "Yeah, we're friend with one of the merkids. His name is Schr-EE-zer."

Hermione fumed. Harry quickly said "Just tell us before you go next time, K?"

"Okay."

He could see Hermione cooling down, and smiled.

All of the sudden, a stream of water hit his face. Something about the smug look on Harriet's face told him everything. He smirked, and a stream of red water hit her face.


	16. The second task

**Hey everyone! I got comments! Yay! Esrelda Snape is in the lead!**

**Esrelda Snape-Oh yeah. Somebody's gonna die/ nope, nope. You never saw it coming, I astounded you all./ SQUASH THE BUG!/ honestly, I think Snape was desperate and wanted to make it up to Lily, and in the process, he forgot who Lily ACTUALLY was. (ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0)**

**have a great day and I do not own hp.**

He was rushed to the edge of the lake by Ron and Harriet. The second task was about to begin, and Harry had woken up late.

"Where's Hermione and my twins?"

The platform was crowded as people rushed to wish the champions luck. The judges were getting ready.

After Hermione had deciphered the egg, and James and Lily had brought up Gillyweed, everything had gone downhill real easy. Gillyweed was a potions ingredient, and Harriet kept a good stock of even the rarest ingredients.

James and Lily had been giving him tips on conversing with mermaids.

They had promised to see him off.

"I don't see them!"

Harriet opened her mouth to speak, but Ingor Karkoroff grabbed his arm and pulled him to the platform. He assumed a diving position, and took one last look around for his family.

The bell sounded, and he felt the water ingulf him.

Thank goodness Hermione had insisted they all get swimming lessons.

He stuffed the Gillyweed into his mouth and swam into the inky blackness.

He could breath underwater.

He looked down and saw he had grown webbed hands and feet. He grinned, and shot downward.

He was going through some kelp when something grabbed his ankle. Harry turned, and saw a grindylow. Hadn't professor Lupin taught them how to deal with them?

"Relashio!"

The grindylow let go.

He swam on.

At some point, a tenticle brushed against him, but after that, the Giant Squid was not to be seen.

The water was getting darker, and the kelp seemingly endless… what was that?

He looked around, and listened closely, and heard it again. He quietly swam toward the sound.

_an hour long you'll have to look..._

Mermaids.

He swam toward it.

_But past the hour the prospects black._

And there it was.

A palace of ancient, crumbling marble and stone, surrounded by a wall. He swam through the open gate.

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

He couldn't believe his eyes.

Four pillars were in the courtyard.

On one, Cho Change was knocked out and tied.

On another, a small girl, maybe 8.

On the third, a Firebolt.

And on the last…

Hermione, James, and Lily.

They had stolen his family.

He found a jagged rock and cut Lily free. Then James, and finally…

WHAM!

Something slammed into him, sand sent him spinning off.

Viktor Krum had transfigured his upper body into that of a shark's and was carefully cutting the ropes that held Hermione.

He thought she was his.

Anger filled him and he sent a stream of boiling water to Krum.

He picked up his rock and sliced the last few ropes. Krum turned around, but sharks aren't known for their eyesight.

He grabbed James and Lily along with Hermione and sped upward. Suddenly, he stopped.

Fleur was already up there. The blonde 8 year old… he turned around and headed back down.

He could feel his time running out as the Gillyweed wore off. He put on an extra burst of speed and grabbed his family as he swam past.

Water filled his mouth and he realized he wasn't swimming as fast.

His oxygen was running out.

He felt a tug on his arm.

"Here dad." James formed a bubble and wrapped it around his head.

"Your almost there." Lily said.

"How are you awake?"

"Professor Dumbledore couldn't put us to sleep. He asked us to play dead."

He smiled, and surfaced. Lily and James took deep breaths as if they hadn't just been breathing. Fleur's sister and Hermione weren't pretending.

Hermione leaned on him and inhaled deeply. James and Lily swam a head with Fleur's champion.

"GABRÍELLE! GABRÍELLE! ES SHE ALRIGHT? ES SHE OK?"

Fleur was yelling hysterically.

"I'm fine!" Gabríelle yelled.

He felt a warm breath on his neck and knew Hermione was dozing. "Good job Harry. I love you." He nodded, and whispered "I love you too," before handing her to the professors, who dried her off. He was given the same treatment.

"Good job Harry!" Harriet said cheerfully. "Cedric's just returned and the hours almost up, we're just waiting for Krum.

But Krum didn't show.

They waited till the bell ring and the hour was up, then five minutes afterward, then ten, then twenty, and finally, twenty- five minutes after the bell, he surfaces.

He does not hold a captive, only a racing broom.

As he is helped out of the water, Harry holds Hermione closer, as if saying to him, "My queen. Stay away."

Harry recieved a score of 10 from all judges.

Cedric gets an overall 90%.

Fleur gets 35%.

and Krum gets 3%.

Last place.

He glares daggers at Harry, Who glares nuclear bombs right back.

He pulls a beetle out of her hair.

Then, leading James and Lily by the hand, he walks back up to the castle for a much needed rest.

He wrapped the covers tightly around her and kisses her forehead.

He hugs his son, and makes sure he's comfortable.

He unfreezes Lily's door, and tucks her in.

Then finally, he can join his queen, who is already fast asleep.


	17. Getting on top of things

**Hey everyone! I want to thank you for reading and for all the comments! Here's one from Esrelda!**

**Esrelda Snape- if only they made movies on what we write. We could watch that over and over. Tell me, did you see any of this coming during Harry Potter And The Mystery Girl?**

**thanks for reading and I do not own HP.**

If only everything was as easy as Hermione made it.

Rita Skeeter had spun a whole lie about a supposed romance between her and Viktor Krum.

How the half shark had attempted to rescue her, only to realize she was Harry's champion. How Harry and Krum were now giving each other hostile glares and always had theirs wands in hand around each other. How Harry always kept a tight arm around her when he was in the room.

And the lies.

Hermione and Krum meeting up in abandoned corridors at night. Secret fights between Harry and Krum. The idea that Krum was planning on brainwashing Hermione(which he had taken precautions against).

But when he asked Hermione she said "Viktor is jealous, and he's feeding Skeeter lies."

If only things were as simple as Hermione made it.

Hermione could right everything down on her mental notepad, and as soon as two things clicked together, you were in trouble.

She was working on how skeeter was sneaking about the grounds.

Lily's magical outbursts were getting worse, and now she was on Filch's bad side after leaving a blue magic residue in the shape of her footprints.

Quiddich training with James was going well, but Hermione's mouth kept getting thinner, along with her patience.

He woke up one morning and called for James and Lily. James showed up, but Lily did not. After five minutes he went down for her.

She was on her back, twisted in the covers, her eyes bugged out and breathing hard.

He Floo called Madam Ponfrey, and then took her to St. Mungo's.

It was actually a simple case of shock, magic overdose, and flu. They cured the flu and tried some therapy.

They sent her home with a couple potions.

When he went to check on her again, she had frozen herself in and was tearing wordlessly, desperately at the frozen door.

Harriet had skipped a month's worth of potions classes, then come back and completed every potion they had done within the class period. Most of then she'd been able to do as a first year.

Ron had disappeared, but was soon discovered in the library of all places, talking to Ariel Malfoy. Apparently he got away with it by saying she was tutoring him. And it was true he'd gotten his highest score yet in charms.

life was hard, but good. Ok. And then they announced the third and final task.

A maze.

10 feet tall and covering the Quiddich field. Tall and deadly, the task was to take place in the dark, and was to be filled with horrible things.

Quiddich practice with James stopped. He and Hermione put their heads together for hours, developing strategies and tactics. It left him at his wits ends. He stopped sleeping well. Most nights he'd be woken from nightmares by Hermione and Ron, or wake and stare at the ceiling till dawn broke.

The final exams approaching, Lily lighting an abandoned classroom on fire, and so much more. Bags appeared under his eyes and his magic weakened.

Hermione started taking care of Lily's major outbursts, and agreed to let James fly around the grounds, so long as Hagrid was watching. Ron asked Ariel if she could help out with Harry's homework here and there, and Harriet made a case of dreamless sleep.

Finally, he was getting on top of things.

"Harry."

"Yes Hermione?"

He finished casting a blasting curse and turned to her.

"I love you."


	18. The third task

**Esrelda Snape- Mental note and darn it!(ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0) **

**i do not own hp.**

Harry shivered as the spring(almost summer) air rushed around him. The stadium was quiet, despite it being filled with people.

Cedric and Fleur were standing with their wands in hand, waiting for the gong. Viktor Krum and Harry were staring daggers(quiet possibly nuclear bombs) at each other.

"At this point we give the families and friends of the champions the chance to say good luck." Dumbledore said.

Harry spun on his heel and even then narrowly avoided missing the chance to catch Harriet and having her fall.

She was most certainly trying to squeeze the life out of him?

He gasped and she loosened her grip. She whispered to Harry "Give him hell and tell them I love them." He raised an eyebrow. "I will."

She must be talking about Krum and Hermione. He was shocked at her language, though. Hermione didn't let anyone who cussed within two miles of her children. Surely she would count this against her?

Harriet fell away and promptly broke down. Mascara running down her face, she fell against Ron's shoulder.

Lily wrapped her arms around his legs and buried her face in his stomach. "Careful Daddy." She choked. He nodded. "It'll be ok Lilly- billy."

She sniffed in reply.

He hugged James and said "When this is all over, we're going flying. He nodded.

Hermione was already in tears. She learned her head against him, but still found the strength to hold him up. He fell against her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

"For being strong through this eternal hardship? Don't blame yourself."

"I'm sorry…"

but his words were stopped. She was strong, and held him close. Then slowly set him back on his feet. Then she leaned down and rolled up her pants leg. On the calf of her right leg was a short 3 inch scar.

That was from her parents stabbing her after her return to them.(see oneshot beyond the gates)

"Be strong Harry. It worked for me" he nodded. She gave him a kiss and then gathered everyone up and helped them back up to the bleachers.

He took a deep breath.

Dumbledore began anoucing the rules.

"Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory will enter first, as they are tied. Following them will be Fleur Delacour. And last of all, Viktor Krum."

Madam Maxime stood. "On zour marrk, geet set, GO!"

A bell rang and Harry and Cedric ran into the maze.

(Hermione.)

Dumbledore charmed four large sheets to show where the champions are in the maze. Harry checks his compass and trusts his instinct. When he finally meets a blast ended skrewt, I look away.

Harriet has cried all her tears away. Ron's shirt has dried off. When Harriet starts crying, Ron's always the one to comfort her. I have Harry, Harry has me. James has Lily, Lily has James. So Harriet holds Ron, and Ron Holds Harriet. That's how it's always been.

I Pull out my exam results and tear the edges to shreds. I already know I got 138%. There isn't much use for them. I was top of our year again, and Harry made second, Harriet coming close behind. Ron was somewhere in the middle. Draco Malfoy got lower than Neville, and some of the third years.

Of course, Lucius Malfoy is under the impression that he actually scored 135%. Ariel switched out tests at the last minute and sent hers home as his.

The crowd roars and I look up.

Harry and Cedric are approaching the cup already? But how?

I don't get to find out how.

or why, or what.

All I know is that next, I'm screaming at the top of my lungs, because Harry and Cedric have both disappeared with the cup.


	19. Of voices and spirits

**Hey everyone! I want to thank everyone for the continued comments and favorites. As a small town beginner author, they mean a lot.**

**Thanks so much andI do not own hp.**

he felt his stomach drop as he hit the ground.

At first, he thought this was all part of the plan, and Dumbledore was going to present them with the winnings, then a scent of dirt, and old wood told him otherwise.

He and Cedric were in a graveyard, though not a modern one. It was at least a century old, and the names on the stone were covered with dirt and muck. He bent down and scraped away at the stone of the largest.

Cedric was wandering around. "Funny place this is, think this is part of the task?"

"Dunno."

T… O… M…

"Where do you suppose we are?"

"Dunno."

M… A… R… V… O… L… O…

"What are we supposed to do?"

"I. Don't. Know."

"Ok, ok! Chill!"

R… I… D… D… L… E…

His heart beat faster.

"Oh god…"

"What?"

"This isn't part of the tournament. This is a trap."

"A trap for what?"

"A trap for me! We've got to get out of here. No-"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

a burst of green light flew toward them. It caught Cedric in the chest, knocking him back onto the ground, his eyes rolling back in his head.

"Cedric!"

he didn't respond.

Harry lifted his eyes and saw Wormtail, carrying a black bundle.

"Expeliarmus!"

He felt his wand leave his hand. Another wave of the traitors wand, and he found himself tied to the gravestone.

Unable to move.

He watched Pettigrew conjure up a cauldron filled with what looked like tar. Wormtail unwrapped the black bundle.

It was a pale grey baby shaped creature, with claws for nails and abnormally long fingers and toes. It Had red slits for eyes, and five more slots for ears, a nose, and a mouth. He found himself staring at Cedric's cold body as Wormtail dumped it in the tar-like substance.

The ground underneath his feet crumbled and his heart nearly stopped as he saw a skeleton under him. Pettigrew levitated a bone out.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given. You will renew your son."

He dropped the bone in the pot. It simmered and turned green, the exact color and shade he was feeling.

Pettigrew withdrew a knife and trembled.

"Flesh of the servant, willingly given. You will revive your master."

And Harry watched in horror as Pettigrew chopped off his own hand.

His stomach churned, and the small bit of blueberry smoothie Hermione had managed to coax into him earlier came back up.

Pettigrew was beating him.

Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken. You will resurect your foe."

"No!"

He twisted around, and the arm of the statue holding him fell off. Pettigrew fixed it and slashed his cheek.

The blood collected on the knife. Harry shifted and felt the other arm wobble. If he could just…

Petigrew flicked the small drops of blood into the cauldron, which disintegrated.

The arm fell off and landed with a soft CLUNK on the ground. He scrambled to hide, grabbing his wand along the way.

"I Am alive."

he had only heard this voice in his dreams, and when Harriet had faced her bogart.

"Harry Potter."

"He was just there, Master."

"We are not playing hide and seek, Harry."

dont fall for it, don't fall for it.

"Come out and fight like a man."

dont do it. Don't do it.

"Expeliarmus!" He yelled and jumped out at Voldemort. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Green and Red, connected to make… Gold?

A golden light, spiraling out of their wands was making a huge circle around them.

How was he not dead?

A golden sphere was forming around them, and they were lifting in the air.

He felt his scar burn, and knew Pettigrew had called for reinforcements.

Cedric smiled at him.

Wait, Cedric?

Cedric, or his ghost, was floating around the sphere.

"Don't let go Harry."

An old muggle man floated past.

"A real wizard he was then? You keep holding on boy."

Cedric, and a muggle man, then…

His Parents floated past.

"Keep holding on Harry!"

he felt his arms getting tired.

"When you break the connection, run to the cup. It'll take you back to Hogwarts. We'll hold him off as long as we can."

He took a deep breath, and broke the connection.


	20. Summing up the GoF

**Hey everyone! I want to thank you for your continued comments and favorites. I've been really busy lately, because school started end of year testing early. Here is the conclusion to the GoF.**

**Esrelda Snape- I saw your dun, dun, dun comment and immediately thought of 'Belt' from Croods. My brothers and sisters watch that over and over!/ the part where Cedric and his parents come back? I honestly think it's kinda cruel because Harry spends most of his life thinking about what he would say to his parents. Then he sees them and has to wait another three years to talk to them.**

** I Do not own hp.**

Everything was blurry. Something blue was above him.

"He's back and… good grief… Cedric Diggory is dead!"

he could tell there was a crowd around. They were whispering.

And Then in the silence… "Let Me Through Now!"

his vision cleared and he was on his feet.

"Hermione!"

he rused through the crowd, and crashed into her.

"Harry."

"Hermione. What's going on?"

"You disappeared. It was Moody- ER- crouch. Barty crouch's son. Oh harry, I thought you were dead."

"Don't worry. We Potters refuse to die."

she sobs and he lifts her up.

Carefully, he retraces his steps through the maze. And that's how he steps out into the crowd of Hogwarts students.

Hermione's arms around his neck. Her tears mingled with dirt and his arm blood. Like a true war hero.

but that's before Harriet sees him. She falls to the mud in uncontrollable sobbing. Harry sets Hermione upright, and hugs Harriet. Ron's hair is wet, and it strikes Harry that it rained while he and Cedric were gone.

No, that can't be it. The weather was clear when we left.

James and Lily.

"The twins?"

"Fred and George."

he nodds.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

He almost smiles. Ron has matured a lot. So much that Harriet relies on him. He never thought he'd see the day.

(::) ($) (#) ( )

When he finally calms everyone down and gets to Fred and George, he finds James making bets with Fred, and Lily curled up in George's arms. Storm clouds are brewing around her, and her skin is a grayish color.

When she sees him it returns to normal.

"Daddy!"

James looks up. "Dad!"

Lily scrambles away from George, who looks down at his feet.

Lily vanishes in thin air and reappears around his neck. James hugs his legs.

"Thanks for taking care of them."

"No problem Harry."

and as Harry closes the door, Fred whispers. "You need to get over that Georgie."

(::) ($) ( ) (#)

"Harry?"

her voice floated in the room.

"In here Hermione."

she walks in as her finishes securing the twin's things to the wall. It was almost time to go.

"Hey, I was wondering if we could stop by my old house on the way back? I left something there, and I'd really like it back."

he frowned. "You really want to go back _there_?

"Yeah. It's where I grew up. And while it may not hold many happy memories, it still holds something of worth."

"I could just buy you a new necklace."

She wanted the pink pearl necklace Harry had given her in first year.

"I know, but I don't want you too. That one was one of a kind."

he scowled.

"Alright, well stop along the way, but I don't want to spend more than ten minutes within a 10 mile radius of that place."

She hugged him. Oh thanks Harry! Your the best!"

she kissed him on the cheek.

(::) (#) ($) ( )

He hated this place.

He hated it so much, he wanted to rip it up board by board, burn each one with acid, and fling them into a black hole.

this was the place where Hermione had been tortured for twelve years by her guardians, after her mother, a witch, had left her with them.

It was unknown who she was.

He followed her up the stairs and his glare hardened as he spotted empty alcohol bottles, broken furniture and at one point, an exposed electrical box. Hermione bypassed everything and headed upstairs.

Upstairs was the worst.

He felt Dumbledore was joking when he had said "half dead."

she could easily have BEEN dead.

A short knife, covered in old blood, a mace about the size of a children's trainer bludger, another electrical cord, and a whip.

"I think the whip was his Great grandad's. He was a cowboy. And he got the mace off some dude in a pub, a little after I left."

Harry nodded numbly.

she lifted up an old floorboard and pulled out a box. Inside was a packet of medicine, and her necklace.

She lifted it out and clasps it on.

"Ready to go Harry?


	21. Suicide prevention

**Hey guys, I want to devote a chapter of this to bullying, cyberbulling, and suicide.**

**All of these are extremely harmful, not only to you, but the people around you. **

**When your putting others down for your own gain, that harms them. Mentally and physically. It sends power to your head and people can go insane with it, or at least go overboard.**

**bullying is almost everywhere. It's at school, work, home, wherever you may go. It's not cool and not funny. **

**Almost everyone has experienced bullying. Even passing comments like"oh my -! Your such a _!" Can be considered bullying. It is that person pushing you down for a few laughs. And they do it over and over. Eventually, that's going to go to someone's head.**

**Everyone notices the big cases of bullying. A couple years ago we had Amanda Todd, and everyone said "I wish I could have done something." You could've, and you can help with cases like hers, which happen every day. Her story is viral because she put it on the Internet.**

**Another thing, internet. What you post, such as "Go die in a hole." And "Shut up, I don't care." May have a serious impact on people, even if you don't realize it. I had a guy just today tell me to "Go stick it up your butt." He is now blocked, after receiving a comment from me on how he was being a jerk. Don't hold with stuff like that.**

**Physical bullying is easy to spot and should be turned in immediately. Especially if you know who inflicted the wound. In my opinion, physical bullying is the worst type, because it leaves them with a wound that only reminds them of the harmful things said. **

**Adults- you guys determine whether or not bullying persists as it does. If you stand up for someone, that's one less person bullied. If a child comes to you, fix it. The absolute worst things to say are "Suck it up." "Go get them back." Or "What are you gonna do about it?" They were told to come to YOU. If you don't help them, what are they gonna do? Who are they going to look up to? Even if it's something minor, report it.**

**Lastly, suicide.**

**This is what encouraged me to write this: a girl at school committed suicide four days ago. Her name was Kasey.**

**Suicide is not the answer. Don't do it. What will become of your death. A bunch of sorry people and another failed case. If you have to, pull your teacher/boss/ spouse out of work/class and say "I'm considering suicide. You need to help me. **

**Never let bullies take over you, and never submit to suicide.**

.gov/cyberbullying/prevention/


	22. Start of the OoTP

**Esrelda Snape- thanks for supporting me on that. Sorry there wasn't a new chapter, but I felt that was important.**

He was going to go absolutely barmy in here!

Two weeks into summer, Dumbledore had come and asked if he could take Hermione, James, and a still frightened, trapped inside her own mind, Lily. The order of the Phoenix headquarters was being set up, and Their powers would help in setting up wards to make it safe for Harry to stay there. Since they were gone and he wouldn't need to help out with the twins, he was once again, restricted against using magic.

That was three weeks ago. Since then, the Dursleys had locked him in his room. Hermione had taken most of his stuff to HQ, but he still had his clothes and basic necessities.

Still, three weeks, no Hermione, no James, no Lily. That was like, three weeks/21days/501 hours, and1.81 million seconds.(he had way too much time to think)

The Dursley's weren't feeding him either, well Petunia and Vernon weren't, anyway. Dudley, however, had gotten smarter over the years and knew that there would be heck to pay if Hermione found out.

He, apparently, fancied living.

The first time was right after dinner. Aunt petunia had had friends over and had cooked a fancy meal of lobster, crab, and oysters, which had only reminded him he needed to take Hermione out for Mother's Day STILL.

But halfway through dinner, Dudley said, "Oh! I forgot Mum, I have some unfinished homework!"

this alone was enough to make Harry realize something was going on.

A minute later, he heard a quiet knock.

"I can't open the door." He said, plainly. "I know. Don't tell Mum or dad, k?" And he slid a couple of oysters and a crab leg through the cat flap on the door. "Before bed, I'll come and get the shells, K?"

"Right. Thanks Dudley. Dudley why are you helping me?"

"I don't want to find out how skilled your girlfriend is at magic."

They both laughed.

Tonight, though, he couldn't count on Dudley. The Dursleys had gone to a party, and he was left at home.

He kicked the desk for lack of something to do, and promptly head a crash downstairs. someone was in the house.

He grabbed his wand from its case and heard something click behind him.

He spun and pointed his wand at… Mad eye Moody?

"Proffessor?"

"Hello Harry." A man said from behind Moody. "Professor Lupin? Kingsley?" Both men stepped out from around Moody.

"Sorry 'bout the plate downstairs." Moody grunted. "Why see Ye have 13 locks on yer door?"

"Huh, last I was able to look, I had 7. What are you three doing here?"

"Five. Matilda Hopkirk and Arthur are downstairs guarding."

" ? Why are you all here?"

"We're taking you to HQ." Remus says.

(::) (#) one three hour broom flight later ($) ( )

He rubbed her frozen hands as Moody tucked the paper containing the address safely into his coat. 12 Grimmald Place was in front of them. They walked up, and Remus opened the door.

He heard soft music somewhere, and a crackling fire.

He smelled Raspberries.

Mmmm. Raspberries.

With an evil grin on his face, he followed the scent to a sitting room. A head of bushy brown hair peeked over the back of an armchair, the back of which was facing him. A fire was in the fireplace, and his godfather, Sirius, was spread out on the couch. Ron and Ginny were sitting on the floor, playing chess.

He snuck up and put his hands over his girlfriend's eyes. She growled. "Ron, is that you?! Knock it off, This Instant!"

Sirius looked up, snorted, smiled, and sat back to watch the show. Ron and Ginny were amused.

"Nice to see you too Hermione."

"Harry!" She pulled his hands off and literally pulled him over the chair to hug him.

"Oof!"

She rolled his eyes and kissed his cheek. He smiled and got up. "Hey Ron. Hey Ginny. Hey Sirius. Where's Harriet and everyone else? Are James and Lily asleep?"

Ginny gave him a grim look and said "Harriet's upstairs in bed. She caught Pneumonia, and mom's treating her as best she can. The dust has only made it worse. She can't take any potions by mouth, and their severely dangerous if injected into the skin without proper training. So we're sticking to rubbing potions and muggle methods."

Harry frowned. "Is she alright?"

Ron scoffed. "Apart from not being able to breathe or move from the bed, and cursing Severus Snape's name, date of birth, and life every breathing moment she has, sure."

Hermione squeezed his hand. "Everyone else should be asleep. I sent James and Lily to bed around nine."

By golly, it was almost 3 in the morning!

"Oh. Ok." Oh how he'd been looking forward to holding his son and daughter, talking about Quiddich, and affirming that there was nothing wrong with her.

"Yeah." Ginny said as she stood and stretched her arms. "I'm going to turn in. Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight Ginny."

Ron soon followed her. Sirius and Harry talked while Hermione finished the last chapter of 'The Island Of The Blue Dolphins'.

"Voldemort is after some sort of weapon this time around. Something he didn't have before." He sighed. "The others would not like you telling you these things, Harry. But I think your old enough. You've got a family to protect, and your going to need all the information you can get."

And finally, Sirius went upstairs to bed.

Hermione fell asleep halfway up the stairs, and Harry carried her the last half. After making sure she was comfortable, he walked back down a little and found the room he was looking for.

A low sound, something between a cough and a gasp was heard.

He had no idea if Harriet was contagious, (not having had any experience with it) but wanted to be there for her, as brothers should.

he opens the door.

The Sight before him is gruesome, at least in his perspective. Harriet's hair was spread out on the pillow, her body raked with forced breaths. She had one blanket on, which he wasn't sure was keeping her warm with a heating charm, or cool with a cooling charm.

"She just lies there, almost as if she's dead. But she's not. She's just sick. And can't breathe." He thinks as he sits down next to her and hears her muttering in between gasps. "Die… Snape… go die… in a hole. Hate you… why…"

"You know, you can always come and tell me stuff. I'm your brother. I'll help you out. It's what I'm here for." He said to her. Maybe she heard, maybe she didn't. At any rate, the muttering stopped.

His next stop was James and Lily's room. He crept down the stairs and opened up the door quietly, only to be hit by a Lily-bullet as she jumped out of bed and onto him. Her normally brown hair was a blonde, signifying another incident where she had lost control of the magic she headed up inside herself.

"Daddy… Want go home." She cried.

"Oh no Lily. Don't cry. We're on a great adventure now, but we'll go home soon." She shook her head.

James didn't jump out of bed or cry, but simply said "I thought you forgot me." James didnt bottle up the magic that had been thrust upon his small figure almost a year ago, he relieved it by Quiddich. Lily just… didn't know how.

"Naw, I could never forget you, champ."

They sat in silence for a minute. "Lily's getting better. She made all of the items in one of Grandpa's chests explode, and then was able to fix it. He was pretty disappointed. Said he really hated them. Mom is really happy."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. But she decieded she won't let me play Quiddich. Did you hear one of the Chudley Cannon's players fell off his broom and snapped his neck? The mediwizards never even got twenty yards close before it happened. She's through with the idea."

Harry chuckled. "Well if I know your mother, her one weakness is paper. Write her a report on Quiddich. That'll buy her over."

James laughed. "Thanks, dad."

"Your welcome." He stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

he was at the door when James said "Hey dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad your my dad." And James was out.


	23. Lily special

**Hey guys! I've been away for so long, I decided to give you a special chapter. Have fun and I do not own hp.**

**Esrelda Snape- yeah. I think it was around this time that Dudley was nicer(ish) to Harry? I haven't read the OoTP in YEARS.**

**TCM- yeah. My phone was going through some rough times, and I was still sorting out which parts I liked and which could go. Those first few (hundred) chapters are kinda thrown together. **

**have a good day!**

Dark. So Dark.

But it's not dark. It's mid day. Isn't it?

I push back my covers and realize their not my covers. It's a very long silk dress. It smells centuries old. Did I apparate?

I must have. Hopefully I've stayed at HQ. Last time I landed in an antique store, the Ministry showed up.

Are the Ministry good or bad? Mom says their good, but some bad people are in charge.

Mom also says I'll get better, but somehow I can't see that happening.

As if to prove me right, my body lights up like a lightbulb. I let out a sob when I see my hair has turned orange and a neon blue again. My clothes have also been transfigured, and while I know cavemen wore animal skins, I'm pretty sure they didn't make jeans, sweaters, and boots out of the stuff.

Why?

Of all things my magic can do, this has to be one to reach top ten.

no. There's been worse situations.

1. I burned down a house nearby(no one lived there, and it scared me)

2.a muggle saw me vanish

3.I set fire to mom.

4. I blew up Ginny's head

5. A fake Voldemort materialized in the kitchen.

hair turned to snakes.

7. I turned Sirius's goldfish that he bought into a cracker.

8. The bedsheets came alive and tried to strangle Aunt Harriet

9. The air around me turned to knockout gas

's beard got shaved off.

Its really not fair. James and I were together like this for a month. He was there for me, and I was there for him. Then he found Quiddich and I…

Why was I left behind.

"Why!" I scream, and the sound that comes out is bubbly and humorous. I almost cry. Now I sound like a siren, like in the Ancient Greek myths where they lure you out to sea and run you onto rocks.

My world turns to sparkles, and I scream, clawing at the gold flakes in my eyes that, no matter how hard I scratch, won't go away.

My hands are tangled somehow, and i'm thrashing about when someone grabs me.

"Lily! Lily!"

"Daddy! No! Stay away from me! I'm a monster!" More giggling, babbling even I don't understand.

but somehow he does. "No. No your not. You are my daughter, and you need to calm down.

I take a breath, and the sparkles fade. The leopard skins are still there, but my hair is almost normal. Only a couple blue spots remain in my dark brown hair.

Dad picks her up, and keeps talking to me. "I want to go home." More babbling.

"No Lily. You'll be ok." "No I wont!"

He rubs my hair. "You can get though this. You need to understand that your not a bomb about to go off. You don't have to pack everything up. Using magic is ok."

"Not mine. Mine hurt people"

"No. They don't hurt me."

And he's right. The old dresses I was clutching are brown and sizzled. The floor has burn marks on it. But Dad is untouched. "But, how?"

I already know. Dad is tapping into his magical core. The part of him that makes me the monster I am. I always forget, Mom and Dad are both powerful witches and wizards. Mom just has some other power in her family line, and dad is, well, dad.

The only person who relates to me but at the same time just… doesn't.

"Come on Lily, billy. It's two in the morning. Your mom's scared to death. Let's go to bed."

my hair is back to normal, my body giving off a dim light, and mom has a nightgown for me to wear.

But I don't want it to happen again. Don't want to wake up without my stuffed lamb in my arms.

So I beg for Magic Eliminators, and The Draught Of Living Death.

(::) ($) ( ) (#)

"It's just a couple hours Lily."

"But that'll be just enough."

"Come on Lily, you need to find something to take your mind off this."

and thus did Mom and Dad drag me to Diagon Alley.

There's a Quiddich store(Where James heads), and a sweet shop(Where Ron and Ginny go), and gringotts(where mom and Dad are), the owl emporium( where Mrs. Weasly is), the apothecary(where Aunt Harriet isn't), and a bunch of other shops.

However, I have no use for brooms Ill never fly, sweets that are not as good as the ones at Honeydukes, money already clinging in my pocket, an owl I don't want to risk killing, and potions ingredients for potions that break my concentration and make me lose control. No need for books telling me how to do magic, jokes I don't know how to work, robes I already have, no use for a … wands?

At the end of the Alley is a building called Ollivanders' makers of fine wands since 360 B.C.

mom said Wands were used to channel a witch or wizard's power. Make them stronger, and help them control their magic better.

I want one.

I push open the door with a rush of adrenaline, and a bell rings. Mr. Ollivanders emerges with a smile and says "How can I help you?"

"I want a wand. No, I need a wand."

He nods. "Your father was in here earlier. He said I'd be seeing you today. You two are very alike." He goes back and brings a bunch of boxes out. "How about…"

"That's not the right one!" I say. It's not right. I spot a pale pink box on a shelf and a warm feeling floods my veins. Oooh, I want to feel like this forever. "That one, up there."

He glances at it, then at me, then gets it down. "11 inch, mahogany, Unicorn tail core."

I grab it and immediatly know.

This is where my life changes.


	24. Getting away from Mione

**esrelda Snape- Lily is a very powerful being. It would have taken great skill to have been able to do that. Next chapter coming soon! I really liked this one too. Next chapter coming soon.**

**Specky Clarke-(on HP&TMG) Yeah, my phone likes to bug out on me and so I I spelled it wrong once, it will automatically change any correct spellings. There are some times when I'm rushing to get out the door, (like I was in the chapter 'Why you shouldn't get in Harry's way' which one day I will probably go back and fix, but right then, I was walking out the door to my cousin's birthday party. Thanks for your comment.**

**have a great day and I do not own hp.**

If the wand did anything, it enhanced Lily's powers.

Her limits were exceeded, and Lily herself was a lot more controlled. There were occasional bouts of magic at times, but now she trusted herself enough to clean it up magically.

A snowstorm while she slept? A simple hot air charm would fix it. Toothpaste turned to Lava? A simple flick. The only thing she had to fear was that she would hurt someone, or that a muggle would spot her.

Hermione was relieved and elated. Her little girl had finally figured out how to utilize her magic, and love it at the same time. This would help her out during the coming school year.

Their school owls arrived exactly a month before school started,on August 1. Harry grabbed Harriet's, and took it upstairs for her. He came back to find Ron and Hermione, both holding a gleaming Prefect's badge.

Ron was staring at it like he was 101% sure he was hallucinating. Hermione had glanced at it, then started adding up how much their school supplies would cost this year.

"That's ten galleons each for books, we've got quills, Ink, and Robes. There's seven books for the three of us-"

"Plus the additional five I'll sneak in for you." Harry laughed. "Hermione, your a prefect. Congrats!" She glanced at the badge.

"Yes, alright." "You aren't excited?"

"No. I was hoping for some spare time this year, so I could spend it with you, and James, and Lily. Heaven knows we need a break before the war."

James snorted from his place on the counter, where a dangerously (In Harry's opinion) long piece of parchment was rolled out. "No, James. No to spend flying. Now what are you writing?"

She leaned over, but James grabbed the parchment and pulled it away. "Mum! I said you can't look!" He said in an exasperated look. "And you say I need to have self control!"

"I take offense to that," Lily said crisply. "And it's on quiddich, mum. He wants to convince you to let him play."

Harry winced. James banged his head on the table. Ron took his eyes off the badge long enough to decide to get out of there. He backed out the door, slowly.

"James. I thought I made myself clear when I said _no quiddich." _Crookshanks scurried out the door as James shriveled under Hermione's glare.

"W-w-w-well…" James's eyes flickered around nervously. He gulped. "It was dad's idea!" There was a crack as he apparated away, taking his supplies with him.

Hermione turned to Harry. "Harry, _dear_." She said through clenched teeth. "You have some explaining to do."

He quickly considered his options.

1. Attempt to argue with her.

2. Make a run for it.

3. Admit defeat.

4.…

he'd get very far arguing with her, and unfortunately hexes could go faster that running. Admitting defeat would earn him the couch, so…

He smiled cheekily, and leaned forward to peck her on the lips. She was startled for second, then gave in. When he broke away he whispered in her ear "I love you."

"I love you too." She stepped away and headed up the stairs, calling "James! Come here this instant. I want to see that report!"

He spotted Crookshanks slinker back in, and pulled a bit of sausage out of the cupboard. Lily looked dumbfounded. "See Lily, I can handle your mom."

(::) ($) ( ) (#)

"Hurry! Hurry!" Hermione and Mrs. Weasly herded the kids onto the Hogwarts train, Harry lifting up James and Lily so they too, could board for the next term. Lily's eyes were wide with fear of one of her 'magic spasms' happening in the middle of this crowd.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and helped her up as his other hand grabbed James and lily's trunk. Ron took it from him and gave him the chance to grab his and Hermione's things.

As the clock struck 11:00, James pushed open a door to an empty compartment, and they all sat down.

"Whew!" Lily said. "That was a workout."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughed. Ginny pushed open the door, and a blonde haired girl peeked out from behind her legs.

"Hello Ariel." Hermione said. Ron slid down to make room for his sister and the small girl.

Ariel, Draco Malfoy's daughter, had no mother. Ginny had saved the girl from starvation after Draco had gone into shock/depression.

"What are you doing with her, Ginny?" Ron said curiously. Ginny had been absent the last few hours, Harry remebered. "Oh, Draco gave me custody of her temporarily."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Ginny pulled Ariel's shirt down in the back and said "You can go play with James and Lily." Ariel slip off, and followed James and Lily to their rooms.

The trolley lady knocked, and Harry bought a windy variety of candy, some of which he took down to James, Lily, and Ariel.

The car was empty with the absence of the little ones. Hermione and Ginny shifted uncomfortably. Fred and George came, and went down into the trunk.

"This is going to be torture after we leave Hogwarts. Having to spend all those months with no little ones." Hermione said

"You'll have Harry. Ginny and I are going to be bored, though." Ron Replied, swapping a random chocolate frog card with Harry.

"You'll have Harriet(Ron froze and stared at her for a second.), and I get out of school a year after you guys. Ariel starts a year after James and Lily."

Hermione sighed. "I'll be stuck with boys during that time." "Unless you and Harry decide to have more kids." Ginny said. "No! Childbirth is like, the worst pain ever. No."

"The deal was." Harry said. "Was if I wanted more kids, I had to do childbirth."

"That would be a sight to see." Ron said. Hermione laughed. "He wouldn't last half a second." "I resent that."

The compartment fell quiet, and the trunk opened. Lily poked her head out.

"Mom, dad,"

"Yes?"

"Can I have a sister?"

**sorry it's been so long! I've actually been working on school/ two new story ideas. One new Harry potter fanfic, and one Hungergames. My cousin has also given me a Taylor Swift Challenge, (she's a huge fan) which I may or may not take. So again, Sorry!**


End file.
